


Staccato

by Komaeda_kun



Series: [Blank]xVocaloid [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Multi, Songfic, rating and tags may change as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda_kun/pseuds/Komaeda_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staccato [stakˈkaːto] (Italian for "detached")<br/>based on rachie's video of Top 10 Saddest Vocaloid Songs</p><p>Various sad stories for Asagao Academy, ranging from tears to possible angst<br/>(Edited title because the original was rushed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Number 10: Last Continue - PinocchioP

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I wrote this out of inspiration and mostly because I've been listening to the songs in the top 10 for days, so I thought "why not?"
> 
> First time writing for Asagao Academy but I hope you guys like it!  
> (Also, my writing is real wonky so expect that the fics are short)
> 
> Takes place during the end scene of the Jacques Route (first run)

Hana stared out at a distance, sitting still on the edge of her bed. Her eyes were hollow, lips dry and body was unmoving. At first glance, she could be mistaken for a corpse, but she was still breathing. Mai watched her from the center of the room, pulling up a chair to sit in front of frozen girl.

“Hana…” Mai breathed, scooting her chair close to Hana, watching her closely.

“It’s been a day, Hana. You haven’t eaten nor drink something yet.” The redhead frowned, moving from her chair to the edge of the lower bunk bed. Mai placed a hand on Hana’s shoulder, pulling her close and softly stroking the pinkhead’s hair. “Everyone’s getting worried about you, even Miss Shizuka. You haven’t shown up in class ever since.”

Hana still didn’t move by herself, allowing her to be pulled. The gaze was still towards the distance, and Mai sees this, blinking a bit to not let the tears fall.

Mai looked at the clock, showing 7:30 am. She sighed and slowly pulled Hana away from her, making Hana retreat back into her original position. “I’m going to class now, okay? I’ll make sure to bring you some food at lunch.” Mai walked towards the door, leaving the dorm room but not before giving Hana another sad look.

A few minutes have passed before a tear fell from Hana’s eyes, travelling through the cheek and dropping on her hand, making it twitch. More tears fell before her entire being turned into a sobbing mess. She took off her glasses and covered her eyes with her hands. Hana moved to lie on her bed, curling up.

Strings of “I’m sorry” escaped Hana’s mouth, her hands pulling Mr. Bunny and hugging him tightly. Her mind ran wild with wanting to apologize so badly but she can’t. Who would even accept her apology at this point? Everything crashed down the minute she asked Jacques to the Flower Festival and now, no one wants to be with her anymore. Well, there’s Mai but it’s practically all pity at her point.

Hana slowly forced herself to stop crying; now looking at the pink wall in front of her. She loosened her hug from Mr. Bunny, letting it fall on its side. “If only,” Hana whispered to herself, her fingers gripping hard on the pillow. “If only I could go back, to that day. That day where I first asked Jacques to be my date, then I would stop myself before it could happen.”

“It’s my entire fault. I let myself be consumed by my desire and now it’s dead.”  Hana closed her eyes, burying her face further onto the soft pillow. “And now, how can I face everyone after this…?”

The pink haired girl sighed deeply, turning her head to look at the ceiling, tears falling again from her eyes.

_“It would be really great if I could go back to that day. Everything will be better instead of this sad life.”_


	2. Number 9. Little Parade - Kdash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before, during and after Hidden Block route
> 
> (it has spoilers, so please finish that before reading this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story took me way longer than it's supposed to be, mostly because I had no idea what the song based on it is about and how to write it.  
> So I said, fuck it and went to write how I felt about the song instead.  
> It turned into a lighter feeling than how Little Parade really is, but I'm okay with it.

Wallid knows this, but he really doesn’t want to admit it. Sure, he’s not as popular as Ian, Jeff and Caddy, or neither as a musical “genius” like Luke nor even as sassy as Jimmy, but he still has his own quirks. Sometimes, he’d just watch them do their own things during club meetings and smile whenever they play games. He would just smile, laugh and go along with what’s happening.

He’s happy that he was in Hidden Block; everyone was fun to hang out with. Probably the only thing Wallid dislikes is when he’s alone, clutching his Gintendo book, leaving him in his own thoughts. There are times where he contemplated leaving because he’s jealous. He’s jealous of the attention his friends get more than him. He made friends of his own outside of Hidden Block, but the lingering feeling that it wasn’t enough tries to eats him up as it goes.

He can most likely say that he’s even more alone than Ian.

When he learned that Hana was joining Normal Boots for the tournament, he became afraid. He knows how much attention the new student has gotten over the past few weeks. Wallid’s fear turned a level higher when Ian told the club that Hana was going under the puzzle category, the same category Ian’s been competing in. What’s more is that he was telling that she was good and kept managing to get a high score.

Wallid thinks that something has to be done. He knows it’s wrong to do wrong on someone, let alone someone he has no clue on who she is, but in his mind, he thinks that it’s the right thing to do, especially for the club’s reputation.

That afternoon before the Flower Festival, Ian asked for a club meeting. There, he revealed that Hana asked him for the festival. Everyone was surprised that, of all people, Hana asked Ian to go with her. He agreed to go with her, but he said that it was only for platonic purposes. They were friends; going to the festival doesn’t have to be romantic.

When Hana approached Wallid for advice on how to cheer up Ian, he felt the need to tell her on how Hidden Block came to be. He felt light while doing so, seeing Hana’s eyes slowly lit up as he tells her. It made him smile, maybe he doesn’t have to do anything with to ruin Hana’s role in the tournament. He finally realized that she was okay, she’s a good person.

After the party, everyone asked Hana to join Hidden Block instead of Normal Boots. Everyone cheered when she did, and Wallid himself was the one who presented her own club jacket. He himself was the one who helped Hana put on the jacket. Smiles surrounded everyone as they clapped in cheer, and as she showcased herself wearing the clothing, Wallid’s smile widened.

Wallid knows this, and he’s okay to admit it. He loves Hidden Block because they’re his friends.

_His most genuine friends_


	3. Number 8. Rain&Asphalt - 40mP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place where everyone are adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be just Continue? but I decided to change the characters when I heard Yuikonnu's cover of the song
> 
> Also, this is shorter than the first two chapters, I tried to capture the feelings of the song itself than the music video

That night, it was raining hard. The roads were slippery and anyone who was outside had either huddled under the shades from the buildings or under their umbrella. Jared and Mai was one of the people under the umbrella, earlier it was really sunny but the clouds suddenly got dark so they had to go home quickly.

That night, they were trying to cross the road. The couple was being careful, small steps whilst looking around for vehicles. They managed to get to the middle of the crossing.

That night, a loud horn was heard. A pair of lights has flashed through the pouring rain.

That night, a siren was sounded.

Every time rain has come, Mai and Jared made it a habit of going out even if they get drenched. Mai makes sure to bring a bouquet of flowers while her boyfriend accompanies her. Jared would pull Mai near him as they walk through the rain to a familiar cross road. Mai would solemnly look at the ground with a pair of pursed lips before crouching at a spot.

Jared would just watch her; he won’t say anything but his mind is full of thoughts. He would think about how Mai’s doing lately or how she’s coping. Sometimes, he’d just watch her. He watches her doing everyday work, hang out with the others and maybe cry along with her, stroking her back while at it.

A sudden sob broke Jared out of his thoughts, walking near his girlfriend, crouching next to her. “It’s asagao flowers this time...” Jared whispered to himself, placing his hand softly on Mai’s back. “Just like back when were still students in the academy.” He moved to hug her, trying to pull her close to him, but his hands moved through. His eyes widened for second before falling back.

It was time already.

Jared stood up, looking at Mai again. He sighed raggedly, hugging himself.

Before turned around, he whispered his final thoughts.

“I hope you find someone else to love as much as you loved me.”

Jared smiled.

His soul has faded.

_Rain continued to pour on the asphalt road._


	4. Number 7. Patchwork Staccato - Toa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Miss Shizuka decided to break up her relationship with her new lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, this was supposedly another set of characters, mainly Shane and Emily, but decided to use Miss Shizuka because she reminded me of the song so much

If there’s something Shizuka Wakahisa really needs to realize for herself, it’s that she needs to let go. It’s been like this since she was in college: meet, talk, date, doubt then leave.

Rinse and repeat.

It’s not that she can help herself; she just wants someone to love her for whom she is. Even with the new man, she’s happy with him, yes, but Shizuka can’t help but have doubts about their relationship.

Speaking of, his contacts were still in his phone, right? She should take care of that.

Shizuka, while lying on her bed of the teachers’ dorm room, picked up her phone and began to look at the contents in it.

_Flick tap flick tap_

Her finger moved around the screen of her phone, a solemn look wrapped around her eyes. She glances at the photos she and her new ex-boyfriend have. A sigh escaped her lips as she proceeded to delete each photos.

_Swipe tap swipe tap_

After the photos, she went after the call history, making sure to delete every single one she has of him. When she moved to the messages, she stopped for a while. Shizuka eyes every single message she received from him, ranging from heartfelt emotions to suspicious messages.

_Swipe swipe swipe swipe_

Shizuka sighed, setting her phone down and shut her eyes for a while. After a few minutes, the phone rang up. She turned her head slowly to the phone, seeing her now ex-boyfriend’s name on the screen. She picked it up, opened it and closed it, dropping the phone on the bed.

She stood up, looking at the clock. She yawned a bit before stretching, walking a bit to get her uniform from the closet. She glanced a bit to her phone before moving to the girl’s bathroom.

_A R T_

_Already Read Through_


	5. Number 6. Yonjuunana - MikitoP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place where seeing someone you love can hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, HOW'S IT GOING? IT'S BEEN SO LONG--
> 
> Yeah, school and writer's block has decided to join forced so I haven't been able to continue this fic for a long time.  
> To be honest, I was unsure whether to put this song in and just put in some other song, considering that Yonjuunana is based on a former AKB48 member, but I decided to put it in.
> 
> I really like this song and it's perhaps one of my favourites in the list.  
> Also, I really suggest you search about "idol relationships in japan" as it serves an idea about this fic

The noise of the cheering crowds had filled Luke’s ears, but despite those, it couldn’t distract him from his thoughts. His gaze was distant, unmoving but no one in the backstage around seems to notice. Perhaps they were too busy to prepare the concert that they all had worked hard for to even mind him.

A soft breath escaped Luke’s lips, his eyes now moving up to look at the stage in front of him. He followed every colours flashing right before him before looking at the crowds. What if they’re here, he thought. It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other, maybe they’ll be here?

The rapper slightly jumped when a hand suddenly placed itself on his shoulder, quickly turning his head to the side, seeing his manager. “Hey there, are you nervous?” The manager chuckled, his raspy voice adding to the noise of the crowd. “It’s okay; everyone gets nervous on their first concert. But if you keep doing a lot more, you’ll find it easier to perform in front of such a large audience.”

The manager lightly patted Luke’s shoulder, earning him a slight nod. Luke turned back on the stage, trying to not let anyone show his shaking hands.

A time announcement was heard, and Luke tried his best to smile. Taking the microphone handed to him by a staff member; he joyously greeted and sang in front of the audience.

He can’t say that he’s not enjoying this, the concert was great and he’s doing great. He kept singing and sometimes talks to various audience members.

Halfway through his last song, Luke decided to scan the crowd. He was glad that he was seeing a lot of smiling faces, but at a moment, his eyes widened and his voice faltered a bit before regaining his composure.

There were you.

You were among the crowd, you were watching him.

Luke subtly tried to go near the stage, holding his hand out. You, on the other hand, were trying to reach for him, pushing other people in front of you, and not caring who you hit.

Both of you had the same thing in mind: It’s been so long since I’ve last seen you.

For the two of you it felt like time has slowed down, letting the moment last. In reality, Luke stayed at the edge of the stage, reaching while you practically ran until your fingers brushed his. The manager sees this and got mad, ordering the security to stop you before you even get closer.

You felt tugging at your shoulders, turning around to see two large men holding you back from Luke. Your eyes widened and tried your best to struggle from the security’s grasp. The people around you backed away in hopes that they won’t get involved. You almost screamed but a hand covered your mouth.

You kept struggling, even as they threw you away from the concert hall.

Luke only watched as you were gone, the music still blaring behind him. He laughed for a bit before apologizing, making sure that his audience are still there with him.

He hoped that they wouldn’t see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he continued singing.

* * *

 

_It was a nice and sunny day at the park. Luke shivered a bit and clutched your hand a bit tightly. In return, you softly squeezed the other boy’s hand. Luke turned to you, smiling a bit before fixing his hold on a manila envelope. With a small sigh, he gently unopened the envelope. Inside, it contains several papers, some sort of form along with a picture of Luke and a sample CD of his songs._

_“You can do it.” You said, breaking Luke’s attention to the papers. “A lot of people know that you can become the greatest rapper, Hidden Block, Normal Boots, Hana, Mai, just a lot. We’ve seen you play and we know that you have the talent to do so. I’m sure this company will accept you.”_

_Luke smiled. “Yeah, I can.”_

_Before Luke managed to slide the envelope to the mail slot, your hand held onto the brown item, “We’ll both do it.” Together, you two slid the envelope in, hoping for the best._

_He was accepted. He couldn't contain the joy he felt when he told you the news._

**_That was a year ago._ **


End file.
